<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monopoly and Miscommunication by ItIsWhatItIs9194, Teddy1008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280838">Monopoly and Miscommunication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194'>ItIsWhatItIs9194</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008'>Teddy1008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Fingering, Kneeling, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Miscommunication, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Normally when they had small little arguments over stupid little things, Harry would always come out of his room, sniffling and apologizing. And it would all work out eventually. But this time, it seemed like there was something more to the situation. It seemed to him like there was something Harry wasn’t telling him.</i>
</p><p>Or, where Harry just wants his Dom to punish him, but he isn’t sure how to tell him that. So, he misbehaves instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monopoly and Miscommunication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! </p><p>Here’s another one shot from us! </p><p>This one shot deals with communication in Dom/sub relationships. Neither Harry nor Louis properly communicates with each other in this one shot. We wanted to write this to show that Doms and subs are not always perfect, as well as emphasize how important communication is in every relationship but especially Dom/sub relationships. This fic also demonstrates a deeper look into the submissive mindset and how many submissives feel about punishment. </p><p>We sincerely hope you enjoy! Questions are always welcome! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Harry—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door was slammed shut in Louis’ face, causing the Dom to cross his arms and stare at the door. Harry had been a right menace lately. Normally, he was an exceptionally well-behaved submissive, eager to please and earn Louis’ praise and approval. He wasn't sure what was going on with the sub and quite frankly, it was frustrating him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had just tried to sit Harry down to talk with him, find out if anything was wrong — communication was key in a BDSM relationship, or any relationship, really — and the sub had scoffed before storming upstairs before Louis could even finish asking him what was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had half a mind to just go and punish him, but Louis didn't want to be one of those unreasonable Doms who just punished. Besides, when they'd first met, Louis had told Harry that he would always knock before entering his room. Louis respected his sub’s private space, and understood when they wanted some time alone. He'd also informed the curly-haired boy that he would never punish without communication or when there was anger between them. And if he tried to go in and correct Harry for his rude, unacceptable behaviour, it would just end up in another argument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a few deep breaths before heading down to the kitchen to fetch himself a glass of water. Counting to one hundred to compose himself, he took small sips of the ice cold water and began to think. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What could he possibly do in such a situation like this? Honestly speaking, he wasn't sure what to do. Normally when they had small little arguments over stupid little things, Harry would always come out of his room, sniffling and apologizing. And it would all work out eventually. But this time, it seemed like there was something more to the situation. It seemed to him like there was something Harry wasn’t telling him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took another few deep breaths and put the finished glass in the sink before whipping up a small meal for Harry. They hadn't had dinner yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carried the meal on a tray upstairs and knocked. “Haz,” he called through the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a small, sullen silence before a reply came. “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open the door, please,” Louis said gently, hoping that he wouldn't have to be stern. He would probably have to be. When there was no movement heard from the other side, he cleared his throat and added, “Preferably now, if you don't mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuffling sounds were heard and the door opened. Louis was positive that he'd just rolled his eyes, but he decided to let it go. “What?” the sub repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought dinner for you,” Louis responded shortly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes widened a bit, flicking from the tray to Louis and back to the tray. “Dinner?” he echoed slowly. “But … we always have dinner together downstairs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought you might not want to,” Louis replied. “And besides, you're just going to be bratting me the entire time during dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry scoffed and crossed his arms. “How do you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because that's what you've been doing to me the entire week,” Louis shot back. He pushed the tray to Harry. “Take it.” When Harry didn't, Louis just arched an eyebrow challengingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry reached his hands out and Louis felt a small flicker of hope that Harry wasn't being too troublesome about this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Harry flipped the tray over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a while, then Louis straightened, grinding his teeth. “You can clean that up,” he demanded. “Be thankful that wasn't on the carpet.” Picking up the tray and stepping out of the room, he added, “And clean it properly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stood in the doorway of his room silently, watching as Louis retreated away. He didn't really know what to feel. He knew he had just been extremely disrespectful to his Dom, but another part of him kept trying to tell himself it didn't matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sub hesitantly took a step forward, almost ready to head after Louis and apologize, but then he remembered the Dom’s strict instructions. With a sigh directed mostly at his reckless actions, he grabbed the dustpan and sweeper and began to clean up the mess he made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he cleaned, he couldn't help but think about how hard Louis must've worked to make him this dinner, which only made him feel even more guilty. He tried his hardest to push those thoughts away, but he couldn't help but feel bad about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis loves him so much—more than anyone else. He truly cared about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No he doesn't, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a voice in the back of his head told him stubbornly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if he did, he would be punishing you right now. He doesn't care about you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head in an attempt to clear away those nasty thoughts, the sub concentrated on cleaning up, hoping he was doing a good enough job. He didn't want to displease Louis yet again; it seemed the Dom was already disappointed enough since he wasn't willing to punish him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was done, he put away his supplies and changed into his pajamas before he cuddled under the covers in bed. Louis had given him his own private room in case he wanted some time to himself, but the couple usually slept together in their shared bedroom. However, Harry wasn't so sure Louis would want to tonight — he had seemed awfully cross with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry cuddled the teddy bear Louis gave him when they first became official as Dom and sub close to his chest, trying his hardest not to cry. He wasn't so sure why he had felt the need to be so mean to Louis, but he was definitely regretting it now. He just wished Louis had punished him for his behaviour. Did he not love him enough to do that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door creaked open slowly, and Harry rolled over to see Louis standing by his bed. He looked up at his Dom and sniffled, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. “Lou?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for cleaning up the mess,” Louis said gently, reaching down and running a hand through Harry's curls. “There's no need to cry. I just want you to be good, yeah? You're always my good boy, but you need to show me that you can respect me,” he scolded lightly, wiping away Harry's tears with his thumbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded vigorously. “Yes, Sir,” he whispered, sniffling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Louis smiled. “Would you like to come sleep with me? I don't think either of us sleeps as well without each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sub nodded with a small smile, taking Louis’ hand. He let the Dom spoon him as he ran his fingers through his curls, soothing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he was beginning to relax, there was still one thought taking over his mind. “Are you going to punish me?” he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not this time,” Louis answered after a few moments. “I think we can call this a warning, since you know such behaviour is unacceptable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, digging his head into Louis’ shoulder. Although he was relieved Louis wasn't too disappointed in him, he couldn't help but wonder what he had done so wrong that would make Louis not want to punish him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day at school was almost finished, and Harry was anxiously waiting for the bell to signal that class was over. He hated History class. When it rang, he sprang up and rushed out, giving a quick goodbye to the teacher and heading to his locker. He was fiddling with the combination on his lock when Nick Grimshaw popped up next to him. Harry rolled his eyes. “What do you want Nicholas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick glowered. “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” he scoffed, slamming Harry’s locker shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we having another bitch fight?” Harry laughed scornfully. “Don’t you ever get tired of these little fights we have?” He and Nick weren’t rivals or enemies, but they weren’t friends either — they just knew each other and occasionally got into fights in order to protect or boost their pride, especially since they were the two most good-looking in the school. Girls fell left and right for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since I’m always the one to win these squabbles, no.” Nick smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not true,” Harry scoffed and slammed his locker shut after he emptied out his bag’s contents into the locker — he didn’t have any homework due tomorrow. “What’ll it be today?” he sneered. He was surprised that he hadn’t gotten informed of this yet. Usually when Harry and Nick had these quarrels, the school would watch them. Word travelled fast in the school. “Let’s hope you think of something better than last time’s. That one was boring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to climb to the top of the big tree in the back of the school,” Nick smirked. Seeing Harry’s expression, his smirk grew. “Are you scared of heights, Hazza?” He pinched Harry’s cheeks. “Poor baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who said I was scared?” Harry snapped back. He stormed outside of the school, heading to the back where the tree awaited him. He was unsurprised to see people already mingling there, waiting for him to appear, and people whispering and chattering behind his back excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry turned around to see his friend, Ed, rush up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t do it,” Ed begged. “You’re gonna fall and break your arm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not.” Harry was stubborn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are!” Ed snapped fiercely. “You’re clumsy as fuck. No offense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the support,” Harry replied sarcastically, shoving his way through the crowd. “I’m doing this.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not like I have a choice anyway, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought spitefully. Nick would give him tons of shit if he backed out. He’d never stop calling him a pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed grabbed his arm. “Louis will have your arse!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let go of me, Ed, it’s fine!” Harry rolled his eyes. “Just stand back and watch.” He rolled up his sleeves, seeing Nick watching with a smirk in the back. “Just remember that after I reach the top, you have to do it too!” he called tauntingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry caught a glimpse of Nick rolling his eyes cockily before he prepared to climb the tree. He looked up at the top slightly uneasily, knowing if he fell it'd hurt like a bitch, but he knew he had to go through with it now. Louis wouldn't find out, and even if he did, maybe he would actually punish him this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry the fuck up!” Nick shouted, and one of his friends lightly shoved him forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry glowered, catching his footing. “Piss off,” he sneered, before grabbing onto the lowest branch. The crowd of kids started cheering as he pulled himself up higher on the tree, it taking some time for him to get past the first level of branches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he watched Harry climb, Ed shook his head disapprovingly, knowing Louis would be furious if he saw this — and also deeply concerned if Harry got injured. Harry made plenty of stupid and unwise decisions, but the red-head couldn't stop him every time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Harry cursed, his foot slipping off one of the higher branches. He was working his way past the second level of branches now, almost to the third. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't fall, little babe,” Nick called teasingly, making Harry look back and glare at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Harry did so, though, he finally realized how high up he was getting. He quickly faced forward once more and tried not to think about it. “Almost there,” he reminded himself. “Just one more branch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sub made his way to the top fairly easily, only slightly losing his footing on the very last branch. Once he was up at the top, he sat down on the branch and smirked, posing overdramatically. “Ha, bitches!” he shouted. “Your turn, Nicky!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re on, curly!” Nick called back, the arrogant smirk still lingering on his face. Just when the other boy gripped the first branch to climb up, the school still chattering with excitement, the sound of a car skidding was heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Styles!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry whipped his head around, then gulped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was screwed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis slammed his car door shut and stormed through the crowd, fuming. “What in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>world </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you doing?” he demanded, face scarily dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H–Hi, Louis,” Harry said weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick was still climbing, but now paused, seeming to sense that something was wrong, then looked down. His expression changed, knowing that he could very well get into big trouble as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi?” Louis repeated. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s all you’ve got to say? Get down here </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was about to make his way carefully down the tree when he caught a flash of a smirk on Nick’s face. Making eye contact with the other boy, he knew then that if he went down the tree, he would lose the bet. After all, it couldn’t get anymore embarrassing being scolded by his Dom in front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He really didn’t have anything to lose here. Plus, maybe Louis would actually punish him if he continued misbehaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, he bravely looked down at Louis and stated, “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry swore that if Louis’ eyebrows arched even more than they did at his response, they would have reached the moon. “Excuse me?” Louis’ tone was very dark and scary, and that was not good. “What did you just say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen to your Dom like a good little boy, curly,” Nick hissed up at him, quietly so that only Harry could hear him. “You wouldn’t want to get your arse tanned too hard.” Nick was such a little shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hesitated. “I said no,” he repeated, ignoring Nick’s snide comments. “I’m not going to come down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Harry Edward Styles, get down before you break your neck</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Louis shouted, face contorting into an expression that terrified Harry. “Right now, young man! You’ll regret it if you don’t, and your arse will pay for it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you!” Harry called down, though he one hundred percent believed Louis — who wouldn’t? The look on the Dom’s face was enough. But was that really a bad thing? He was finally getting what he wanted from Louis. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to be punished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One! If you don’t come down by the time I get to three, Harry Edward Styles, you’ll be punished in front of everyone, and you won’t like that!” Louis threatened intimidatingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry bit his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving up, he scrambled down, making sure that he kicked Nick in the shin on his way down. His face was glowing warmly from the embarrassment of being scolded as if he were a toddler. “You’re being unreasonable!” he complained once he’d made it down safely. Though, in actuality, he knew Louis was being </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly </span>
  </em>
  <span>reasonable. He had every reason to punish him right now. And while Harry honestly hoped he would, he didn’t want it to happen in front of all his classmates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, his head snapped to the side, cheek burning. His hand flew up to his cheek and he winced. He had to admit, he’d earned that slap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unreasonable?” Louis let out a bark of laughter. “Sweetheart, I’m being anything but unreasonable.” He gripped the back of Harry’s neck and murmured in his ear, “Colour?” No matter how angry the Dom was, he knew that Harry sometimes responded to being scolded in public negatively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green,” Harry whispered back, hand still on his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And when I slapped you?” Louis checked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still green,” Harry assured, though his eyes were watering a little from the sting. He was thankful that it hadn’t been on his bum, though. That would have been so much more embarrassing! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Louis’ grip on his neck tightened. “We’re going home,” he narrated as he walked Harry to the car, glaring at the quickly dispersing crowd of students. “And we’re going to talk about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was having such conflicting thoughts. On the one hand, he inwardly groaned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This can’t be good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But on the other hand, he inwardly rejoiced that Louis was most likely going to punish him. It had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so long </span>
  </em>
  <span>since Louis had punished him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sub looked down at his feet the entire time Louis walked him to his car, too afraid to look the Dom in the eye. The disappointment would be too much for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis opened the passenger door for him, still being the sweet and caring Dom he was despite the situation, and Harry carefully stepped inside. The Dom turned on some music at low volume, trying to ease the tension. Harry wanted to say something to his Dom, but he couldn't think of anything suitable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although the car ride was slightly awkward, Harry was dreading getting home. He figured he was going to be punished, but he wasn't totally sure. Louis had been extremely lenient with him lately, only punishing him when he'd done something very bad. It was confusing, seeing as Louis wanted Harry to understand how important his rules are. He was typically a very strict Dom, always enforcing his rules no matter how small of an infraction Harry made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sub looked up, biting his lip anxiously as his Dom stared him straight in the eye. They had arrived home already, much to Harry's disappointment. He didn't know what to say, or rather couldn't muster up the courage to say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis cleared his throat. “I’d like you to answer me, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry lowered his eyes in shame. “Yes, Sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to go inside, and we’re going to have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>civil </span>
  </em>
  <span>conversation regarding your actions. There will be no throwing things, no backtalk, and no sass. Are we clear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir,” Harry whispered before getting out of the car. He allowed Louis to place a hand on the back of his neck and lead him inside, shivering at the Dom’s touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their dog, Baxter, greeted them at the door happily, obviously not sensing the tension between the couple. Harry leaned down and rubbed behind her ears for a few seconds, finding it helped him relax a bit, before Louis snapped his fingers and pointed to the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry scurried over to the living room instantly and stood in front of the couch awkwardly, unsure if he should sit on it or kneel. “Um, do I … do you want me to—to kneel?” he stumbled, hands trembling. He wasn't afraid of Louis by any means, and he wasn't necessarily afraid of being punished, either. However, he was worried about whether or not Louis would be taking action this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Louis raised a brow, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Harry fell to his knees as if by reflex. He made sure he was kneeling properly, not wanting to displease Louis any further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis sat in front of the sub on the couch, the couple sitting in silence for a few moments until the Dom placed a hand in Harry's hair and tugged. Harry gasped, squeezing his eyes shut, unprepared for Louis’ scolding. “I think you owe me an explanation or two,” the Dom began. “Your behaviour lately has been completely unacceptable. You've been disrespectful, rude, careless, and reckless. You know better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Harry winced. He knew he hadn't been behaving, but he had a </span><em><span>reason. </span></em><span>Louis just didn't understand, and he always</span> <span>understood </span><em><span>everything</span></em><span>! So why was this so hard?</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to tell me why you've been behaving this way? Hmm?” Louis tugged his hair harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sub bit his lip. “I don't know,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speak up,” Louis demanded. “You know I don't approve of mumbling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I … I don't know,” Harry repeated, his eyes watering. “I just wanted to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis sighed, clearly frustrated that he wasn't getting through to his sub. “Harry, I know you better than anyone else, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>there is always a reason behind your actions. So I'd like for you to communicate with me and tell me what that is, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't want to,” Harry whispered, fiddling with his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dom pinched the bridge of his nose. “Well, you're going to have to tell me eventually. This relationship is built on communication, Harry, and I can't take care of you properly when you don't communicate with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry swallowed hard and looked down at his knees. He felt horrible, but he wasn’t willing to admit his reason yet. It was embarrassing! He felt like a five year old craving attention from his parents!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis just sighed and his eyes softened at how conflicted Harry looked. “Harry,” he said gently. “You can tell me now or after your punishment, but either way, you’re going to be telling me.” He tipped Harry’s chin up with a finger. “Not because I’m mean, but because I need to know what’s going on in your pretty little head.” Louis planted a kiss to his forehead, noting that the sub’s eyes were visibly a little more red-rimmed. Ah. One step closer to getting the truth out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis knew that Harry was naive and emotional — that was what was so beautiful about him. He knew exactly how to get the truth out of Harry. He could speak gently and softly with him while cuddling in a chair, but he was pretty sure that that wasn’t what Harry wanted this time. When Harry just dropped his head again, Louis pulled back, watching as his body tensed a little at the loss of contact. “Now, my sweetheart, are you going to tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s body quivered, but he otherwise didn’t move an inch nor did he speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well.” Louis straightened, preparing himself for what he had to do. “Let’s continue forth with punishment, then. What shall it be this time?” he pondered out loud. “I don’t think a spanking will do this time — no, you’ve been far too </span>
  <em>
    <span>naughty</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He purposefully sharpened his voice patronizingly. “What do you think, Harry? Hm? You normally have a strong opinion on what your punishment should be.” When Louis noticed Harry stiffen and lift his head, he felt a small flash of satisfaction — at least Harry wasn’t going to be mutinously silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I think?” Harry growled, hands curling up into fists on his thighs. “I think that you’re being stupid, unreasonable, inconsiderate, and unmindful of how much of a self-centered arsehole you are!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis cleared his throat. “Well,” he began, but Harry hadn’t finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moronic, brainless, idiotic wanker—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slap!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s head snapped to the side, the sub breathing heavily at his outburst, fists still clenched tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two face slaps in a day, Harry?” Louis shook his head, disappointed. “You never make me go any further than one — are you trying to make a new record?” It was true. Quick and stingy slaps to his arse or face always snapped Harry out of it. Usually Louis only needed to slap him once. The Dom leaned forward and breathed, “Colour?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shut his eyes tightly but muttered, “Green.” He still seemed pissed off, but he knew better than to ignore Louis when he was asking for his colour — not even Harry would go that far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Louis nodded, then stared blankly at Harry while he collected his thoughts. “Is it ever acceptable to yell at our Dom and call him names, Harry?” he asked. “Is that what good little subs do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sub huffed but shook his head. “No,” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. I think—I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>there’s something going on that you’re not telling me. And before I dole out a punishment, I’d really like to know what that is. Now, would you please communicate properly with me?” Louis asked. “I promise I’m not going to be angry with you. I just need to understand what you’re thinking and feeling, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Louis’ words, tears began falling rapidly from Harry’s eyes. It seemed like all his anger, sadness, and confusion was jumbling together as one to create this big mess of emotions inside him. “I’m sorry,” he cried. “I can’t believe I said what I said to you just now. I’m so sorry, Louis. You’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of those things. I love you,” he hiccuped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dom’s eyes softened. “Thank you for apologizing,” he began. “I appreciate it so much. That’s a very good boy. Now, why don’t you tell me what made you call me those names, hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—I don’t know. I guess I was just m–mad?” Harry stuttered, reaching up and wiping his nose. “I feel like lately, whenever I do something bad, you haven’t been punishing me for it. And it’s just c–confusing me. You’re usually really strict about your rules and I guess I just don’t like not knowing what to ex–expect,” Harry tried to explain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis handed Harry a tissue to wipe his eyes and nose with, then nodded in understanding. “I see. Thank you for telling me, love. I’m sorry I made you feel that way—that was definitely not an intention of mine. I never wish to make you feel confused or uncertain in our relationship. You know that, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir.” Harry nodded. “I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you do know that misbehaving in attempts to get me to punish you was not the correct way to handle this situation. The proper way would have been to come to me and tell me how you were feeling,” Louis told the sub. “Understand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, sniffling a little. “Yes, Sir. I’m sorry. I’ll communicate with you next time. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good lad.” Louis grinned and ruffled his hair. “I accept your apology and appreciate that you’ll communicate better with me next time. I assure you I will do that, too. You most likely felt I wasn’t punishing you even though you thought you deserved it because I could sense that there was more to your misbehaviour. I just wasn’t able to figure out what that was exactly. I think to make sure this kind of situation doesn’t happen in the future, we both need to work on our communication skills. How about having a talk every night dedicated to discussing the day’s events and how we feel about everything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sub smiled a little bit. “Thank you, Louis. I think that’s what happened, too. I got so caught up in my emotions that I didn’t even try to talk to you properly,” he explained. “I think your idea of talking every night is a good one. Can we do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we can.” Louis smiled. “Now, c’mere and give me a cuddle.” He opened his arms widely so Harry could jump into them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning cheekily, Harry jumped up on the couch and hugged Louis, burying his face in his Dom’s chest. He breathed in the man’s scent, relishing this special time with his Dom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, sweetheart,” Louis told him, kissing the top of his head. “So very much. You’re my good boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed happily. “I love you, too. A whole lot.” He looked up at Louis and smiled widely before booping his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dom chuckled fondly. “You’re adorable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Dom and sub lay there in each other’s arms contentos for a few more moments before Harry spoke up. “Lou,” he said quietly. “Are you still going to punish me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to punish you?” Louis asked, quirking a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded sheepishly, biting his lip. “Yes, Sir. I think it’ll help me feel less guilty. Even though I know you understand why I misbehaved,” he explained himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh love, you don’t need to feel guilty anymore. I do understand why you were behaving in such a way. But I also completely understand your still feeling guilty. You’re a submissive, and subs need to be punished in order to feel completely forgiven, yeah?” Louis replied understandingly, running his fingers through Harry’s curls affectionately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sub nodded, leaning into the touch. “Yes, Sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then.” Louis nodded. “On your knees again, princess.” He grabbed a pillow from the couch and placed it on the floor for Harry to kneel on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry obeyed and fell to his knees on the pillow, assuming the correct position with his head bowed, hands palms up on his thighs, and legs shoulder width apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis observed the boy for a moment before nudging two fingers to Harry’s lips. “Open and suck. Let’s give that cheeky little mouth something productive to do.” The sub’s sinful lips wrapped around them and Harry’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked obediently. “You don’t have anything better to say? Then don’t say anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s cheeks flushed and the sub looked even more ashamed of his behaviour now that he was in his current position, on his knees, sucking on his Dom’s fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to punish you how I was thinking I would before our discussion, because I feel that is what will be best for you in terms of helping you get rid of that guilt you’re feeling,” Louis told the sub. “This punishment will be quite different from what you’re used to,” Louis informed the sub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded and let out a whimper behind the fingers in his mouth. He had really messed up, hadn't he? He could've had a nice evening with Louis; he could’ve articulated his feelings to him and avoided any miscommunication, and this wouldn't be happening. He could be sucking his dick right now, but instead, this was happening. And although he really did want—</span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>—to be punished, it was never his idea of a fun time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis removed his fingers from Harry's mouth and wiped them on the sub’s cheeks, making the boy cringe. “You are to go to our bedroom and into the closet. There will be a box inside there on the bottom rack — you'll know it when you see it. Get it and bring it to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sub nodded and hurried to obey, now fully taking in the fact that this punishment was going to be a different experience. For sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still so relieved that Louis was actually punishing him, though. It was a confusing feeling. But as a sub, he needed to know that he was completely forgiven—that Louis had forgiven him for his misdeeds. He was so lucky to have a Dom who was so kind and understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Harry opened the closet, he immediately knew what Louis had been talking about. There was, indeed, a box on the bottom rack of the closet, so he grabbed it and carried it back downstairs. He remembered when Louis first brought that box home and he had asked what it was, and the Dom had said he’d find out eventually. He hadn't thought about it for awhile now, but now that he was going to find out what it was, he was a little nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis was waiting patiently for him on the couch. Harry slowly approached him and handed him the box, then bit his lip, unsure of what to do next. When Louis simply stared at him sternly for a few seconds, the sub got the memo and dropped to his knees instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Louis praised lightly, reaching out and grabbing Harry's hair. He tugged on it slightly, pulling the sub’s head back, making him whine. “Do you know what’s going to happen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at Louis silently, not knowing what the Dom expected him to say. He supposed it was a rhetorical question, anyway. Louis was most likely preparing to explain his punishment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw this in the shop awhile ago and couldn't pass up the opportunity to purchase it,” Louis mused. “I figured that it would come in handy one day, and today happens to be perfect. Zayn has told me very good things about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry squirmed, disliking the fact that Louis was dragging this on. He hated not knowing what his punishment was. Even Niall, Zayn’s sub, hadn't told him about it! And it was obvious he knew since Zayn recommended it to Louis, whatever this was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be a good boy and cooperate while I discipline you, yeah? Not gonna misbehave again, are you? You seem to have gotten a lot of practice in that department lately,” Louis remarked sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sub whined. “Noooo. Gonna be good, Lou,” he promised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” Louis corrected, tugging his hair. “Now, do you think you can keep your mouth from running for a few minutes, or do I need to ensure that you can stay quiet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can be quiet,” Harry said softly, “Sir.” He knew that Louis’ methods of ‘ensuring that he could stay quiet’ would not end too well for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis made a small humming noise. “Now, let’s get down to business.” He held the box out for Harry to grab and raised an eyebrow. “Well? Open it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry reluctantly took it, eyeing it suspiciously. He peeked inside, then looked up at Louis in confusion. “Um, Lou? I mean, Sir? It’s just … it looks like a board game.” He frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's because it is.” Louis’ lips rose into a small smirk. “Go on, take it out of the box. Make yourself useful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry squirmed but did as he was told, taking out a pamphlet, the board, a die, and two game pieces. The pamphlet had instructions about the game, while the board looked a lot like any normal board game, but there was writing on the squares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, I'm confused,” Harry mumbled, hoping Louis wouldn't scold him. He wasn't sure what to do next. Louis hadn't given him much instruction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. That's okay,” Louis assured. “Grab that pamphlet and read it to me out loud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry swallowed, grabbing the pamphlet. He fumbled with it before he began to read, slightly nervous. A blush took over his cheeks when he realized he was holding it upside down, so he quickly fixed that and cleared his throat before he began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Consequences is the game of, well, consequences,” he read, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “Everybody knows that when a submissive breaks a rule they must be punished accordingly. However, sometimes, a simple punishment is not effective enough. Consequences is the perfect game for a sub who needs correction to play with their Dom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sub paused and looked up at his Dom with a questioning expression, but the man simply motioned for him to continue reading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before you begin, the Dom should grab the black dominant piece, and the sub should grab the red submissive piece. Place them on the correct start square: the Dom on the dominant side of the board and the sub on the submissive side of the board.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis followed the instructions and, once again, signaled for Harry to keep reading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To play, the dominant rolls the die first and moves their piece the number indicated. They should then read what the space they landed on says and follow instructions. The same goes for the submissive and so on. There is no winner in this game — simply play until you feel the lesson has been learned,” Harry finished reading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Louis praised. “You can put that back in the box.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry set the pamphlet inside then thought for a moment. “Um, so we're playing a game for my punishment?” he asked uneasily, still extremely confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could say so, yeah,” Louis agreed, shrugging his shoulders. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded instantly. “Yes, Sir. Gonna be good. For you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dom grinned. “Good. Then I want you to go into our bedroom closet and grab some rope and bring it to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry's face paled. “The r–rope?” he breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The rope,” Louis repeated. “Go on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without thinking about his words, Harry pouted. “I don’t want to.” He could already predict what was going to happen with the rope. “Sirrrr,” he whined. He really was glad that Louis was punishing him in terms of being forgiven and washing away his guilt, but he wasn’t happy that Louis was punishing him in terms of actually having to deal with the consequences. So he couldn’t help but whine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis just arched an eyebrow. “Do you need some incentive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noooo.” Harry pouted even more, but turned around to head to their bedroom. He stopped in front of the closet and gazed down at the items in there, stalling for more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll know if you’re dawdling, and it won’t end too well for you!” Louis called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry took a deep breath and picked up the rope, running his fingers over the texture of the rope. If fetching the rope would result in pleasure for him, he would already be downstairs and handing it to Louis, but he knew he wouldn’t be too happy with what was about to happen with the rope. Knowing he couldn’t avoid it forever, though, he sighed and headed back to Louis. “Here,” he muttered sullenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sweetheart,” Louis said sweetly. “Strip for me, baby. Give me a good show.” Louis sat back on the couch, smirking at the flushed sub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry began to obediently strip himself of his clothes, folding them neatly after he had taken them off — Louis was surprisingly insistent about folding and placing clothes where they belonged neatly after taking them off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Harry finished and was standing in front of Louis, face still flushed, Louis’ smirk grew and he just sat there, watching his sub squirm. A few good minutes passed before Louis finally spoke. “Now, how about you kneel in front of me?” It was clear it wasn’t a suggestion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry dropped to his knees, giving in to the inevitable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Louis hummed, reaching out and tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair. Tugging, he brought the sub closer for a kiss. Harry let out a soft moan as Louis dominated the kiss before pulling back. The curly-haired sub whimpered, body jerking forward for a moment as if he were about to kiss Louis again. “Ah-ah,” Louis chuckled. He placed a finger on the sub’s lips, hushing his whines. “You’ll get more of that later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up and circling the sub, Louis was proud to note that Harry was in perfect position. Satisfied, he smirked and let the rope brush Harry’s skin. He pressed a kiss to the side of Harry’s exposed neck and let his lips linger on the skin for a bit before breathing, “Colour?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green,” was Harry’s response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm. Good boy.” Louis stepped back and drew Harry’s arms behind his back, massaging them and making sure that blood was properly flowing through them before beginning to work with the rope. He carefully crossed Harry's wrists over each other and skillfully tied the rope around them, making sure it was tight enough to restrict movement but not so tight that his blood flow was restricted. When he was done, he placed a delicate kiss on top of Harry's wrists and pulled back. “Still green?” he checked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green,” Harry replied with a nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The rope’s not too tight?” Louis checked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “No, Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Louis smiled. “Let's begin then, shall we?” He grabbed each piece and placed them in their designated spots, watching as Harry stared at him with a thoughtful look on his face. “Ready to play, babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, though he didn't look at all thrilled. “Yes, Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I'll start.” Louis picked up the die and rolled it, seeing he got a three. He moved his piece three spaces ahead and smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's it say?” Harry asked impatiently, wiggling around. This wasn't the most comfortable position because of his tied wrists, which he knew was the point. That didn’t mean he enjoyed it, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis began to read. “Icy hot is applied anywhere per the Dom’s choice,” he said aloud, then looked to Harry for his reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I–Icy hot?” Harry squeaked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe so, love,” Louis said, his tone indifferent. “What do you say you fetch it for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry flushed. “Can't,” he mumbled. “Arms are tied.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Louis said patronizingly. “I'll just be a minute then. Stay still like a good little boy.” He left and grabbed the icy hot from their bathroom, Harry glaring at the tube in Louis’ hand once he returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dom opened the cap and hummed. “Where do you think it should go?” he asked rhetorically. “I was thinking your hole would do the trick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry whined and frantically shook his head. “No, Lou. Sir, please. Don't like it there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis ignored his protests. “Over my lap, please,” he ordered, tone leaving no room for argument. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sub’s lip wobbled but he did as he was told, struggling to stand up without the help of his arms. He stood in front of Louis with a pout on his face, hoping that would do the trick, but with no such luck. Louis only grabbed his wrist that was behind his back and maneuvered him onto his lap, the sub whining as he did so. “Sirrrrrr.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harrryyyyy,” Louis teased back. He placed the tube on Harry’s back and hummed, placing his hands on Harry’s arse and squeezing lightly. “Let’s take a look at what we’ve got here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirrrr,” Harry whined again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Colour, darling?” Louis checked, needing to know if he was pushing Harry too hard. Harry enjoyed humiliation, but during punishments, he despised it. He didn’t want to overstep the sub’s limits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green, but,” Harry let out a puff of air, “it’s gonna hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will,” Louis agreed. “But you’ll learn your lesson. Now, you’re sure you’re green?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “Yes, Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis continued with his actions, squeezing and massaging Harry’s arse, teasing the sub. Then he spread his cheeks and smirked at the sight of the twitching rosebud. He barely brushed his finger over it, watching as it clenched again. “Nervous, baby?” he chuckled, knowing that Harry must be bright red in the face now at feeling so exposed. He picked up the tube of icy hot and squeezed a good amount onto his fingers. “Ah, ah! Stay still,” he reprimanded when the sub began to squirm as he brought his fingers closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s gonna hurt!” Harry pouted, but Louis didn’t respond, knowing that Harry could safeword if he needed to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smeared the icy hot onto Harry’s fluttering hole, holding his fingers still over it for a few good seconds before applying the rest of it briskly. He held Harry’s cheeks open, knowing that exposure to air would enhance the sensations. “Starting to feel the effects yet, baby?” he murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, j–just a little,” Harry gasped, fidgeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Harry was whining and squirming, Louis still holding him open. “Awww, poor baby,” the Dom cooed patronizingly. “Colour?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘M green!” Harry gasped out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s continue on with the game, then.” Louis reached out for the die with the hand that hadn’t applied the icy hot. “Sound good to you?” He looked down at Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y–Yes, Sir.” Harry squirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis smirked. He let his fingers trail down the cleft of Harry’s arse before reaching his hole and beginning to rub. The sub gasped and whimpered at the sensation. “L–Louisss,” he panted. “Sirrrrr.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Harry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s m–my turn to roll,” the sub stated breathily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis threw his head back and let out a bark of laughter. Even while getting punished, his sub managed to be cheeky. “Harold, Harold,” he tutted. “Your arms are tied back. Therefore, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>will be rolling the die even if it’s your turn.” He circled the rim of the sub’s hole, teasing him. He knew the icy hot was still stinging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sub whined but didn’t say anything else. He knew Louis was humiliating him as part of his punishment and he deserved it. Hell, he’d even </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked </span>
  </em>
  <span>for it! He was the one who insisted on being punished to wash away his guilt. So he couldn’t really complain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. Let’s roll then yeah?” Louis said, though it wasn’t really a suggestion. He picked up the die and rolled, and landed on a five. Following that number, he moved Harry’s piece five spaces ahead, then smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wiggled, trying to see the board, but he couldn’t from his place over Louis’ lap. “What does it say?” he asked impatiently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sub should roll the die again. Whatever number the die lands on should then be multiplied by three. The resulting number is then the designated amount of spanks the Dom will give the sub,” Louis read aloud. “Oooh. That’s certainly a fun one, innit?” He grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sub whined and shook his head, pouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis lightly patted his bare bum in response. “Right then. I’ll go ahead and roll the die again for you,” he narrated, picking up the die once more. He rolled it, watching as it landed on the board. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, of course, it was just Harry’s luck that it landed on five. Obviously he would never get one, two, or even three or four—he just wasn’t that lucky. He was relieved, though, that it hadn’t landed on six. That would’ve been the worst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s three times five, love?” Louis asked the lad, rubbing his hands down his bum softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry squirmed at the touch, already imagining the burning feeling that was soon to be where Louis’ hands were. “Fifteen, Sir,” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. Very good boy,” Louis praised. He rubbed Harry’s arse for a little bit longer, squeezing the flesh there every so often, purposefully making the sub wait for his first spank. “How’s the icy hot, love?” he checked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stings,” Harry told him, burying his face in Louis’ thigh for comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis hummed. “Mm. I’m sure it does.” Then, he landed a sharp spank right on Harry’s bum, watching as it jiggled and Harry jerked forward—both from the force of the spank and out of surprise. “I’m sure that stings, too, yeah?” Louis grinned cheekily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow, yes, Sir!” Harry replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dom rubbed the spot where he had hit, admiring the subtle redness that was already developing on the lad’s bum. “And what number was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One, Sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis smiled in approval. “Good lad. Only fourteen more, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From there, Louis landed the second spank in the same spot as before, watching as the redness increased. “Keep counting for me,” he instructed, subtly subbing his index finger around the outside of Harry’s hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two, Sir,” Harry counted. “M–My hole s–stings,” he stammered, embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dom lightly dipped the tip of his finger inside the sub’s hole, making the lad let out a small squeak. Then, he pulled it out and continued rubbing the outside of his hole, smearing the icy hot around more as he did so. “I’m sure it does,” he replied earnestly. “You’ve got such a cute little hole.” He then landed yet another spank, this time on the lad’s upper thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ungh, four, Sir,” Harry counted, unable to hold back his small groan. Spankings landed on his upper thighs always hurt the worst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your colour?” Louis asked, noticing Harry’s noise of complaint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m green, Sir,” Harry assured him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded. “Such a good boy. My sweet little one,” he praised, though he landed another spank as he finished his last sentence. He let Harry count this one aloud before he spoke again. “Why are we here, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here because I misbehaved,” Harry replied, wincing at the next spank that was landed. “Six, Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how did you misbehave?” Louis queried, spanking Harry’s right cheek and then his left in quick succession. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry squirmed and took a deep breath, trying to gain enough composure to speak. “Seven, eight, Sir,” he breathed. “Um, I–I didn’t communicate properly with you and just acted like a brat instead. I didn’t come to you and articulate how I was feeling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Precisely.” Louis nodded in assent, doling out two more spanks. “And how are we going to ensure that doesn’t happen in the future?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nine, ten, Sir,” Harry counted, becoming slightly breathless. “We’re going to talk to each other every night about how our day went. And I’m going to take the initiative and come to you when I need to talk. I’m not going to misbehave instead of communicating with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded. “That’s right. There’s a good lad.” Then he landed the last five spanks, one after the other, all across the sub’s bum and thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry squeaked and squirmed, but he was able to successfully count every spank out loud. He didn’t miss a beat. “Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately after he landed the last spank, Louis ran his hand over all the definitely sore, red spots on Harry’s bum and thighs in an attempt to soothe the burning, stinging pain. “You did so well. Took that spanking so well, my love. You’re so good. You even counted every spank out loud without messing up even once,” he praised. “My good, good boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sir,” Harry replied, somewhat breathless. “Um, is—is my punishment over?” he wondered aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis shook his head. “Not quite, love. I’m going to have my turn one more time, yeah? Then we’re done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Harry nodded, but he couldn’t complain. Louis was giving him what he wanted—</span>
  <em>
    <span>needed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This punishment hadn’t been enjoyable, of course, but it had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>necessary. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could already feel a little bit of his guilt fading away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to roll,” Louis announced, picking up the die. He ended up rolling a two, and he moved his piece forward that amount of spaces. As he read what the space said, he smiled, his heart growing warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impatient, Harry asked, “What does it say, Sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ever the impatient one, aren’t you?” Louis teased, making Harry blush. “It says: If the timing is appropriate and the Dom feels enough punishment has been given and received, then the sub must ask the Dom for forgiveness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s breath caught in his throat. He was finished with his punishment! Giddy, he smiled, squirming in Louis’ lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, go on, love,” Louis encouraged. “Whenever you’re ready.” He smiled kindly, hand still rubbing Harry’s bum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sub thought about his words carefully before he began speaking. “Sir, please, may I be forgiven? In the future, I’ll do better to behave appropriately and communicate properly with you. I’ll be so good. I promise,” he begged Louis. “Please, Sir?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a few moments before Louis wrapped his hands around Harry’s waist and helped him sit up on the Dom’s lap, careful of his bum and thighs. Harry faced him, though he shyly avoided Louis’ gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’re forgiven, my love,” Louis said fondly, then leaned forward and kissed him. Both men smiled into the kiss, Harry allowing Louis to dominate as he followed his lead. “Always my good, beautiful baby. I love you so much,” he said after he pulled away from the kiss, holding the back of Harry’s head firmly but affectionately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Harry leaned forward and rested his head on Louis’ chest. “I love you, too,” he said softly. “You’re the most caring, understanding Dom. I couldn’t ask for anyone better. Thank you for listening to me and my needs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis smiled and kissed the top of Harry’s head. “Of course, princess. I would do anything and everything for you. I love you more than you’ll ever know. You’re my beautiful submissive but also my beautiful boyfriend, and I couldn’t be more lucky. I’m so thankful for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m thankful for you.” Harry smiled, leaving a kiss along Louis’ jawline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dom looked down at his sub with sparkling blue eyes, so incredibly thankful for this special moment with him. “My good boy. What do you say we clean you up, hmm? I’m sure you’d like to get that icy hot off of you,” he teased lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please, Sir.” Harry smiled a bit sheepishly. “It still stings.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded. “I’m sure it does. C’mon, up you get. Let’s go to our bathroom.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Louis helped Harry get up off his lap without losing his balance, as not being able to use your arms and hands made it much more difficult to remain steady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get those ropes off of you,” Louis narrated, stepping behind Harry so he could access the ropes. Gingerly, he began untying the knots, moving slowly so as not to tug too hard and hurt the lad. It took him some time to fully and completely undo the knots, but once he did, he promptly tossed the rope aside on the floor and rubbed Harry’s wrists and arms. “How do your arms and wrists feel? They’re not numb are they?” he checked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “No, Sir. They’re not numb. My arms are a bit sore from being behind my back, but it’s not too bad. I’m used to that.” He grinned cheekily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just love being tied up, don’t you, love?” Louis teased. “Such a kinky little one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blushing, Harry focused on the feeling of Louis rubbing his arms and wrists, helping the blood flow more steadily again. It always felt good when Louis took care of him like that after he was tied up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a good love,” Louis praised, letting go of Harry’s arms and wrists. “Let’s head on upstairs now, yeah?” He grabbed the back of the sub’s neck to guide him up the stairs, a very dominant gesture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once in their master bathroom, Louis grabbed a cloth and turned on the sink. He wet the cloth in cool water, then approached Harry. “Can you bend over the counter for me, love?” he requested. “I’m going to clean the icy hot off you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed, then carefully leaned over the counter. He made sure his bum was sticking out so Louis had good access to his hole, wincing a bit when Louis pulled his cheeks apart. “It still stings a bit,” he told the Dom, doing his best to stay still as the older man began running the cloth in between his cheeks, over his hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis cringed a little. “I know it does. I’ll try to be as gentle as I can, okay? Please tell me if I’m hurting you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Harry allowed Louis to do his work, trying not to squirm too much as the Dom cleared away any lasting icy hot residue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Louis was finished cleaning him off, he threw the cloth in their hamper and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. “There, all done. Such a good boy for me. Feel better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir. Thank you.” Harry nodded, standing up from leaning against the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis then opened their medicine cabinet. “How about some soothing cream?” he asked, holding up a bottle of lotion they often put on Harry’s sore areas after a spanking. “Sound good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sub nodded frantically, so Louis laughed and took that as a yes. “Alright then. Lay over my lap and I’ll put it where you need it,” he instructed, sitting down on the chair they had in their bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry obeyed, carefully laying himself over the Dom’s lap yet again. The Dom gingerly applied the lotion to Harry’s bum and upper thighs, being careful not to rub too hard so he didn’t hurt him any further. Harry sighed in contentment at the feeling, always loving how well Louis took care of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel good, baby?” Louis asked, rubbing in the lotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sub nodded, absolutely loving the cool, fresh feeling of the lotion against his heated, burning skin. “Mhm. I love it, Lou. Feels so good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad, lovey.” Louis smiled. He finished rubbing the lotion into Harry’s skin, then gently patted his bum. “Alright, I think that should be good. Hopefully you won’t be too terribly sore tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stood up and looked at his bum in the mirror, nodding in approval. “It’s not too red. I’ll be fine. Your hand is brutal but it’s nothing I haven’t taken before.” He grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheeky one,” Louis teased, pulling Harry in for another kiss. When the two pulled away, they were both breathless, but smiling, looking right into each other’s eyes. “My love,” the blue-eyed Dom sighed wistfully. “Let’s go lie in bed together, yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led Harry out of the bathroom and into their bedroom by holding his hand and got in the bed after Harry did. The couple cuddled each other close, Louis placing kisses on Harry’s head every now and then as he squeezed him tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m so proud of you for recognizing that you needed to communicate with me and tell me how you were feeling,” Louis spoke up, running his hand through Harry’s curls. “There was a miscommunication on both of our parts.” The Dom made sure to acknowledge that he played a part in the miscommunication too; there were too many Doms who thought they could do no wrong, and Louis definitely didn’t want to be one of those Doms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve recognized that you needed me to discipline you, too. And I didn’t. And I’m so sorry for that, love. I hope you can forgive me, too?” the Dom asked, sounding slightly shy—something that was relatively rare for many Doms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry turned towards Louis and looked him right in the eyes. “Of course I can, Louis. Like you said, I’m your beautiful submissive and your beautiful boyfriend. So, you’re my beautiful Dominant and my beautiful boyfriend. I forgive you,” he told him sincerely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t deserve you,” Louis told him, shaking his head—though he was smiling. “You’re too perfect for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sub laughed and shook his own head. “There is where you’re wrong. You definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>deserve me. We’re perfect together. We may not be the perfect submissive and Dominant, but we are the perfect couple. You make me the best submissive and I make you the best Dominant. We’re a package deal.” He grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For sure, love,” Louis agreed, grabbing Harry’s hand and giving it a loving squeeze. “How do you feel about how the punishment went? Where are you mentally?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thought about it for a moment before he replied. “I definitely don’t feel guilty anymore, Sir. Being punished helped me to wash away that guilt I was feeling. Now that I’ve been punished and I know I’m forgiven, I feel much better. Being punished is almost rejuvenating for me in that way,” he tried to explain. “I feel very happy and well mentally.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy I could do that for you,” Louis told Harry. “Knowing that I successfully fulfilled my role as your Dom is the most extraordinary feeling. I can’t even describe it to you, love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And fulfilling my role as your sub is the most extraordinary feeling for me. Like no other.” Harry smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis kisses Harry atop his head once more. “From now on, we’ll both communicate with each other no matter what. We’ll tell each other how we’re feeling about everything that’s going on, whether it be a scene or not. No emotion is invalid. Communication is so important—especially in our relationship. I don’t want us to mess up again like we did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won’t,” Harry assured the Dom. “Our nightly talks will be good for us. We’ll know exactly how each of us is feeling. It’ll also be good bonding time, as well. Just time for us to be with each other, both as Dom and sub and boyfriend and boyfriend. I’m actually quite looking forward to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me as well.” Louis smiled, ruffling Harry’s curls. “You’re right. Our relationship will only grow stronger because of this. It’s okay to make mistakes and have mishaps—as long as we learn from them. And I think we are doing just that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled sleepily up at Louis. “You and I will be stronger than ever. I love you, Lou.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, princess,” Louis whispered back, resting his chin on top of Harry’s head that was leaning against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Harry fell asleep against his Dom’s chest, even though it was only five in the evening, a content smile painted across his lips. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! As always, we hope you enjoyed!!! Please do consider leaving a comment and/or kudos, as those are really the only things that motivate us to write! Hopefully we’ll see you at our next fic! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>